Harry Potter: The Truth Behind the Lies
by SweetSuzanne
Summary: Set after GoF: Harry is slowly sinking into depression. Harry is now changing friends, switching sides, doing drugs, drinking, cutting, and more. Can anyone save him? Rated PG13 for attempted suicide, drugs, alcohol. rating may go higher
1. Prologue

"Harry, Harry, come down for dinner this instant! You haven't eaten in 2 weeks!"  
  
This is the life of The Boy Who Lived  
  
Ever since coming back home from his forth year at Hogwats School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Harry had refused to eat, sinking, quite quickly, into a silent depression. The death of Cedric Diggory had hit him hard, very hard, for at least 5 times a day, his thoughts were on Cedric, and what he could have done to prevent what happened. And this is where our sad tale starts, In Number 4 Privite Drive, upstairs, second door on the right, in Harry Potters Bedroom.  
  
"Aunt Petunia, as I've said before, I'M FINE!!!"  
  
Did I also forget to say that Mr. Potter is currently angry at everything and everyone. He no longer cries, oh no, he now yells. They won't leave him in peace, which I know he needs. Continuous yelling, continuous owls, like the one he received today, which he refused to open, everything was starting to annoy him.  
  
That un-opened letter said:  
  
Harry -   
  
We'll be picking you up at 5:30, be ready and packed  
  
- Sirius  
  
"Why can't they just leave me alone?" Sitting in the dark, on this bed, was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Hero of the wizarding World, with a blade in his hand, just about to slash at his wrists. This had become a habit for Harry, Daily slashing to his wrists, after thoughts on Cedric. Right now, about to cut his wrists open for the final time, Harry placed 4 Letters next to him. The first letter, addressed to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Closest Father figures Harry has ever had. The second letter, to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, The third letter, to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harrys best friends, and the forth letter, addressed to everyone else. As Harry brought the blade down on his left wrist, he felt tears stream down his face. He hoped that everyone could forgive him.   
  
Too bad Harry hadn't read the letter this morning, or else he would know that he was to be picked up in 10 minutes. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
They had arrived to the home of Harry Potter. Sirius in the lead, followed closely by Remus, then Moody, then by a tall dark skinned man, and a woman with violet spiky hair. They had all come to pick up Harry, and take him back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Not 1 minute after they knock had the door been thrown open, and a large beefy man stood in front of them.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Remus, the voice of reason, spoke up. "We would like to see Harry Potter"  
  
"Oh, so your like him?"  
  
"Yes, we are, but if you don't mind, we are kind of in a hurry, so could we please see him? Once we see him, we'll take him, and his things and be on our way."  
  
"Good, maybe you can fix the boy"  
  
"What do you mean fix?"  
  
"What I mean is that the boy refuses to come out of that room, and refuses to eat! Now I don't want you all thinking that we are not treating him right or something, but he has serious problems. He did mention something once about a boy named Cedric, and killing him?"  
  
"Oh my, apparently Harry is still hung up over that. Tonks, Kingsley, you two stay here and hear the rest of Harrys problems. Moody, can you stand guard outside? Sirius, if you'll accompany me, I'd like to talk to Harry about this."  
  
"Of course Moony"  
  
"Now which room is Harrys..."  
  
A voice from down stairs yelled:  
  
"SECOND DOOR ON THE RIGHT!"  
  
"Okay, mystery solved."  
  
Remus and Sirius, upon stepping into the upstair hallway caught a weird scent.   
  
"Moony, you smell that?"  
  
"Yeah, smells like..."  
  
"Blood" They both said together.  
  
As they got closer to Harrys room, the smell got stronger, until they could barely stand it. Remus grabbed the door handle and opened it, and was surprised by what he saw.  
  
Quick note:  
  
I can't put italics or bold for some reason, and if you could help, please say so in a review. Also, I'm sorry that the chapters are short, its just that I want to keep you guys updated, and its kinda hard if you have really long chapters. Hope you don't mind. I'll have another chapter up tomorrow! 


	3. Chapter 2

*~ Chapter 2 ~*  
  
"So what did he tell you exactly?" Tonks was now in the kitchen, after being ushered in by Mr. Dursley. He was being awfully nice to her,... too nice for someone just talking to a stranger.   
  
`Sad, I was actually starting to like Mr. Dursley. Then again, it might affect him that I look almost identical to this muggle woman named Mary Moro? Or was it Maril Roe? Oh yeah! It was Marilyn Monroe!'  
  
"He just went off on Petunia one day, when she asked him if he would like his eggs scrambled or sunny side up. He said something like `STOP BLAMING ME FOR THE DEATH OF CEDRIC! CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM!!' And then he ran up to his room."  
  
"Well, now that we know the source of the problem, has he had any other outbursts?  
  
"I'm sorry to interupt, but what are your names? I must not have caught them."  
  
"I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, and her name is Nymphadora Tonks..."  
  
"Call me Nymphadora, and I swear I'll kill you. Just call me Tonks, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, continue where you left off please..."  
  
Upstairs:  
  
Opening the door just a crack, "Harry? Are you in here?" The voice of Remus Lupin echoed off the walls, as if no one living ever used this room.   
  
"Move it Moony! I wanna see my godson first!" He pushed the door wide open,  
  
"Siris, calm..."  
  
The sight of the room was catastrophic. There was clothes everywhere, paper and books on the floor. But that wasn't what surprised them the most. The thing that did was,  
  
"HARRY!!!" they both said together.  
  
I think what scared them most about this room was not the 14, almost 15, year old that lied sprawled out on the bed, four neatly written letters next to him, but the fact that he was very pale, bleeding very badly from the wrists, and laying in a puddle of his own blood.   
  
"Remus, Remus, help me please!!" Sirius was freaking out. He and Remus both had never encounter seeing someone commit suicide, but they had both tried, so they knew the emotions behind this.   
  
"Sirius, let me check for a pulse" Remus, normally the calm one, was close to hyperventilating. He had never wanted to be faced with something like this. Putting two fingers on the side of Harrys neck, he checked for a pulse and thank god...  
  
"Sirius!! I found one! He's still alive!!!"  
  
"Remus, run and tell Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody to go to Arabella's house and ask to use the fire place. I don't want them to see Harry like this. He wouldn't want it."  
  
"Okay, but don't move anything while I'm gone."  
  
"GO!"  
  
Running down stairs, the already very pale frightened looking Remus ran to the kitchen, to find Tonks, Kingsley, and Mr. Dursley sitting at the kitchen table, having tea.  
  
"Tonks, Kingsley, could you please go outside, get Moody, and go to Arabella's? Ask her if we can use her fireplace. Then, go back to headquarters, as we will be there shortly."  
  
"Remus, what about you, Sirius and.."  
  
"Tonks, right now, don't ask too many questions. Please just go and do as I asked you to. All will be explained shortly."  
  
Hesitantly Tonks replied, "Okay Remus, what ever you say.."  
  
"Go now please."  
  
`Remus sure is acting oddly...' Thought Tonks, on her way out the door.  
  
"C'mon Mad Eye. We gotta go back to Headquarters via Arabella's fireplace." Just as Moody was opening his mouth to ask why, Kingsley gave him a short "Don't ask, we don't know." And they were on their way down the street.  
  
Inside the house, Remus waited until he heard the door close and gave Mr. Dursley strict instructions not to open the door for anything until they left.  
  
"But why..."  
  
"Just do it."  
  
And with that, Remus headed upstairs.   
  
"REMUS, HURRY UP!" Halfway up the stairs when he heard that, he broke into a run, going and joining Sirius once again, to the gruesome sight, that was now, Harry Potter.  
  
Quick Note:  
  
Bittersweet Revenge - Don't worry! I'll update at least once a day! I'm so glad you find my fic interesting, I love your fics!  
  
Muhahahaha - Thanks! And, I'm not sure weather or not its going to be slash.  
  
ckat44 - Assuming from the `Update soon' comment, I take it you like?  
  
Srialb - I know what you mean. I've been wanting a story like this for the loooongest time, but never found one to read. So I just decided to start it!  
  
Wynjara - I love Harry angst and guilt! Its just so much more fun to read. You know of any good stories?  
  
Fwisted_Tuck - Thank you, and as I told Muhahahaha, I'm not sure weather or not its going to be slash.  
  
See you all tomorrow!  
  
-Sweet Suzie 


	4. Chapter 3

*~Chapter 3~*  
  
"Where's Harry?" Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody had just arrived back to Headquarters, and now were being overly harassed by everyone. And all anyone could think of asking was `Where's Harry?'  
  
"Hello? Tonks? I was just asking you where Harry was, because we are all so worried about him." There's Mrs. Weasley for you. She was nice, don't get me wrong, but you didn't want to get on the wrong side of her! She could literally kill with a look, so I'm surprised Voldemorts not dead yet.  
  
"I don't know" Chaos broke out in the room. Everyone was running around saying something along the lines of `WE LOST HIM!' or `Where could he be?!' or `I hope he's alright.' One person even said `Lets call Dumbledore!' and did so. Dumbledore arrived a few seconds later to the chaotic room.  
  
"SILENCE!" Dumbledore sure has a way with people. He can make them all jump off a bridge just by saying the water underneath it is sacred. People put a lot of trust in Dumbledore, and now, when he said something, he REALLY said it.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin is wrong?"  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"He's lost!"  
  
"Gone"  
  
"Remus and Sirius"  
  
Those are the type of answers he got.   
  
"I will ask my question once again. Where is Harry?"  
  
"He's lost Dumbledore" Moodys half growl stood out between the shrieks and screams of the ladies.  
  
"What do you mean gone Alastor?"  
  
"When we went...Well, actually, he's probably still at Privit Drive."  
  
"WHAT?!" Outburst from everyone here.  
  
"We went in, and Sirius and Remus went to fetch Harry. When Remus came back down, he said for us to use Arabellas fireplace, and come back. We haven't technically seen Harry, so we can't say anything."  
  
"Here, I'm going to Privit Drive. I will retrieve Harry, Remus, and Sirius, and then I will come back. Please calm down in the short time I'm gone, as I know that Harry will be... over whelmed by all the noise."  
  
"Okay" Everyone agreed and went about their business, as Dumbledore walked to the fire, threw floo powder in, and said "Bella's Warehouse." Arabella Figg had though that a very funny name when she connected to the floo network, and everyone had to agree. But right now...Right now there was no smiles. No laughter was heard in the background, no bird chirping a song. Everything was just so quiet. Too quiet for Albus Dumbledores' liking. He came out of the fireplace, gave Bella a slight "Hello...Goodbye" And he was out the door, heading towards Number Four Privit Drive.  
  
Quick Notes:  
  
EXTREMELY SHORT! Yes, I know, I'll Try to give you either a long chapter or 2 chapters tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 4

*~Chapter 4~*  
  
Inside Number Four Privit Drive was dark, no lights were on, and occasionally you could hear a voice or two. Sirius and Remus were still inside the house, this time alone, because the Dursleys decided to leave, at the insistence of Petunia and Dudley, and were probably not going to be back for a few days. At the corner of this block, Albus Dumbledore stood, walking to number four.   
  
'I wonder if everything is alright...everything must be alright, because Remus would contact me if anything went wrong...right?' Thought Dumbledore as he walked past Number 7 walking towards number 6.  
  
*glass breaking sound*  
  
Albus look towards Number 4 and he could see a light that was obviously from a wand, any muggle who saw it would probably think: 'That's one bright flash light' Albus started to run towards number 4, with speed unnatural for a old man.   
  
"Alohamora" he whispered. And the door clicked open. What he saw was a total shock. Harry was at the foot of the stairs, completely passed out, with Remus tending to him and Sirius watching quietly.  
  
*~*~*~*~Earlier that day~*~*~*~*  
  
"REMUS, HURRY UP!" Halfway up the stairs when he heard that, he broke into a run, going and joining Sirius once again, to the gruesome sight, that was now, Harry Potter. Remus burst through the door of Harry's bedroom, and could see that Harry was having a fit about something. He was twitching and Remus could understand why this scared Sirius.   
  
"Remus, he just starting doing, its freaking me out" As soon as Sirius was finished saying that, Harry stopped twitching.  
  
"Well, I guess that solves that mystery" Remus stood up and started to pace around the room."Don't you wonder why Harry did all of this?"  
  
"Yeah, I do a lot Moony. He never showed any signs, his weekly owls have stopped recently, but before that he said he was fine. Its like he's been lying to us all this time"  
  
"I don't think he has been lying Padfoot, I think he thought we couldn't handle the truth." He stopped pacing and sat on the bed. "Padfoot, you can let go of his wrists now, I stopped the bleeding a long time ago..."  
  
"Oh, sorry" And he let go. "You don't think he left a letter or anything?"  
  
"Wanna check around?"  
  
"Sure Moony. I'll check on his desk, you check his dresser"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They spent the next 10 to 15 minutes searching through Harry's things for a note.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~Harry's P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My arms...."  
  
To say Harry was in pain was easier than how he really felt. He felt like someone came with a hacksaw and tried to cut his hands off.  
  
"Owwww"  
  
"HARRY POTTER" A woman yelled out  
  
"Who said that?!" Harry looked around. He was in what looked like a huge waiting room. It had bends around the corners, so from birds eye view, it would look like a U. It was dark, with old fashion chandeliers up high with 12 candles per chandelier. There were many chairs and sofas all around in the big room.  
  
"Lily, maybe you shouldn't scare him so much" A man said  
  
"James, he's got to be yelled at"  
  
"Yelling will get us no where Lily"  
  
"Your right James. We have to talk to him"  
  
"Go get Cedric, I'll talk to him first."  
  
"James...Lily...Cedric...that means...Dad?"  
  
"Yes Harry, its me. I have seen what you did to yourself...Why?"  
  
"Cedric's death was all MY fault!"  
  
"No Harry, it wasn't. Cedric would have died either way. It was his time. If he didn't die there, he would have died at Hogwarts, on the train, somewhere, but within a week he would be dead"  
  
"How can you say that?!"  
  
"Death comes and goes Harry. When its your time, its your time. You can do nothing to avoid death, because in the end, you will welcome it with open arms."  
  
"But...what if it wasn't his time..."  
  
"He made sure it was really his time as soon as he got here. It wasn't your time yet Harry."  
  
"First of all, where are we?"  
  
"We are in the world between the living and the dead."  
  
"How wasn't it my time?"  
  
"You were suppose to die of natural causes when you were older than Albus."  
  
"So what will happen now? Will I get to stay here with you and mom?"  
  
"Harry, being so young, and ending your life so soon isn't good. You have been given a choice."  
  
"What kind of choice?"  
  
"You can either go back to the living would..."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Or you could stay in the world of the dead, condemned to hell for the rest of eternity."  
  
"What do you mean hell?! Why can't I stay here with you?!"  
  
"Suicide is a deadly sin Harry. Death doesn't like it. She punishes severely for it."  
  
"Well screw Death. I'm staying here with you for the rest of eternity"  
  
Lily and Cedric came back.  
  
"You can't do that Harry. You can't stay with us. Death would never allow it"  
  
"Mom?!"  
  
"Yes Harry, and look who I brought with me."  
  
"Cedric..."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"We'll leave you two to talk." Both Lily and James left.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what Cedric? Look, I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what huh? Killing me?!"  
  
"I didn't mean to!"  
  
"You never do, you stupid murderer!"  
  
Anger rising, Harry pushed Cedric and said  
  
"Don't you ever call me that, you stupid priss"  
  
"You did not just go there!"  
  
"Run to daddy, he'll heal the boo boo"  
  
"At least I have a daddy!"  
  
Harry ran towards Cedric, grabbed him by the waist, pulling him down to the floor. Harry and Cedric were rolling around on the floor, Cedric on top, the Harry, then Cedric, then Harry. The punched, kicked, and even bit every part of each others body they could get their hands on. Harry felt hands on his back, pulling him back, but he moved forward quickly, and the hands were momentarily off. Harry took this opportunity to hit Cedric upside the head, causing him to see stars. Cedric landed a punch in Harry's stomach, and Harry kicked him in the back. Hands were ripping Cedric and Harry apart, and Death her self came to see what was going on.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"  
  
"Watch Cedric, I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Sorry Harry, YOU ALREADY DID!"  
  
"Then I'll do it AGAIN!"  
  
"SILENCE!" Never had death seen such behavior for someone she was giving a second chance to. Usually people would grateful, but this boy radiated so much hatred from him. "What did you think you were doing Mr. Potter?!"  
  
"Ask the bitch over there"  
  
"No respect. Mr. Potter, let me remind you, you are being given a second chance at life. Many people would spend thousands of years burning in hell just to even be considered for this opportunity. But you...what do you do? You come here and start fighting with one of the new arrivals!"  
  
"Hey miss, he started this shit. Telling me that he has a dad. At least mine isn't a pussy (AN: wuss) like yours!"  
  
Chaos broke out, and Cedric and Harry were at it again. Cedric managed a punch on Harry's nose and eye, while Harry managed to kick Cedric behind the knee, punch him in the stomach, and kick him on the ribs before they were pulled apart by Death herself.   
  
"Mr. Potter! Mr. Diggory! Why shouldn't I stick you both in hell right now?!"  
  
"Go ahead and stick me in, see if I care" Harry shrugged her hand off him, and stood in front of her. "You've taken many people that are dead because of me, so why not just keep me here? Huh? CAUSE THE WIZARDING WORLD NEEDS ME! You think I like being Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived?! I HATE EVERY DAY AND EVERY MOMENT OF MY LIFE! I want to be left alone, but noooo. The world always needs another favor from Harry Potter!"  
  
"Mr. Potter, I think you should leave this world at once before I condemn you to hell for the rest   
  
of your life."  
  
"You know what? I'm leaving. Get me back to earth at once. But I'll guarantee that you'll be sorry"  
  
"LEAVE!"  
  
"See you later Mom, Dad, Chicken shit"  
  
Death had to hold Cedric back before another fight broke out.  
  
Harry was transported back to his room in Privit drive. He had his senses back, so he was in a lot of pain. Opening his eyes, Harry saw that both Remus and Sirius were going through his things. 'I'm glad my cigarettes are in the secret compartment of my trunk'. Over the summer, Harry had seen a group of guys walking through the park, smoking. Harry asked them if he could get a cigarette, and they were surprised by this. He looked so young and innocent, and that type of person doesn't just walk up to someone and say 'Can I have a Cigarette?' They took an immediate liking to him, and he was now part of the Black Clan, one of the many groups who dressed in a certain color to show who they represent. He went out with them everyday, smoked, went and stole from stores, and sold drugs. Since summer was almost over, he was supplied with many different kinds of drugs, including Weed, Cocaine, Crack, LSD, Angel Dust, Extascy , Shrooms, and many different kinds of liquor. He was to sell it at his school and bring back the money. He would get half of all profit. All of this was hidden in the Secret compartment of his trunk. This compartment is invisible to everyone other than the owner of the trunk. Harry, trying not to make a sound, scooted over, towards the edge of bed before he heard Remus and Sirius talking.  
  
"Hey Pad, I'm gonna go make myself a cup of tea. I'm just too stressed to do anything right now."  
  
"I know what you mean, and I gotta go to the bathroom."  
  
"Lets meet me in the kitchen when your done."  
  
"What if Harry wakes up?"  
  
"I don't think he'll wake up while I'm making tea"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
He heard the door open and close and luckily it didn't close all the way. He scooted to the edge and sat up, putting his hands on the bed to support his weight, but his wrist screamed out in protest. 'Thanks for not putting a pain numbing spell on me Remus' Harry thought as he stood up, swaying slightly and walked to the door. His leg, back, stomach, and face hurt from the hits he received from Cedric. 'I didn't know the injuries transferred to my body too.' He thought as he listened by the door. He could hear Sirius walking towards the bathroom which was down the hall, turning right, second door on the left. He walked towards the stairs, planing on escaping, when Sirius came around the corner.  
  
"HARRY!"   
  
Harry turned around too quickly, surprise evident in his eyes, lost his balance, fell down the rest of the stairs, and was still conscious when he hit the floor. Looking up he saw Remus standing in the kitchen door way, and with a *glass shattering sound* it was confirmed that he had dropped his mug in surprise. Harry looked up the stairs at Sirius who mearly looked back. Pain overwhelmed him, and he passed out.  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Sorry I haven't updated sooner, my internet connection was down for a all this time. 


	6. Chapter 5

*~Chapter 5~*  
  
"I feel like shit..."Harry was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had arrived, saw all that had happened, and immediately took Harry to see Madame Pomfrey. Opening his eyes, "Oh Shit! Fuck my goddam luck!"  
  
*~*~*~*~Earlier That Day At Privit Drive~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry looked up the stairs at Sirius who mearly looked back. Pain overwhelmed him, and he passed out.   
  
"Remus!! Don't just stand there! DO SOMETHING!!" Remus ran over to Harry's unconscious body, and started to try (key word here: TRY) to close the gash on Harry's head. At the moment, Albus Dumbledore had burst through the door and..  
  
"Wait just a second Remus, Sirius. I demand to know what's going on!"  
  
"Healing now, explanations later"  
  
As all of them were trying their best to heal Harry, Harry was back in the place between the living and the dead.  
  
*~*~*~*~Harry's POV~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry fell in a heap into the place between the worlds. Immediately, water fell on his head and that woke him up. Looking around, Harry said,  
  
"Oh shit...I'm back here AGAIN!"  
  
"HARRY!!! HARRY!!!" James and Lily came running towards him  
  
"Do you two have like a 'Harry's here' radar or something?"  
  
"Something like that." Smiling, Lily help her son up to his feet. "Harry, what happened this time?"  
  
"What do you mean 'This Time'"  
  
"No one explained to you why you're allowed to see and speak to the Dead?"  
  
"Nope, not that I can remember."  
  
"Okay then, let me quickly explain. Whenever your fatally hurt, you come here, mostly to get acquainted with everyone, so that when you die, you will feel comfortable. That's why you're here again."  
  
"Why didn't I get to come earlier?"  
  
"It was made to activate on your 14th birthday."  
  
"Makes sense."  
  
"I'm glad it does. Now, how about we go sit at a table at talk?"  
  
"Talk?" 'Uh oh' thought Harry  
  
"Yup, just me, you, and your dad."  
  
"Okay..." They walked over to one of the many tables and sat down. There was an uncomfortable silence, and Harry saw his mom give his dad a worried/scared look. When he saw that the were mentally talking, that was it. "Come straight out and say it!! I don't like people mentally talking about me!!!"  
  
"Harry, dear, calm down..."  
  
"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! YOUR KEEPING SOMETHING FROM ME! AND JUDGING BY YOUR EXPRESSION, ITS NOTHING GOOD!"  
  
"Son, Sit down and we'll talk" James finally got Harry to sit. "Good, now, what we have to tell you may not be very pleasing..."  
  
"Don't worry, like nothing in my life is..."  
  
"Lily, do you want to tell him, or should I?"  
  
"James, you tell him."  
  
"Okay..." Deep breath, "We can't see you anymore Harry"  
  
AN:  
  
Sorry about the late posting! My internet is going funky, and the rain messes with the cables, which make us lose our internet connection. I'll update as soon as possible! Sorry for short chapter, its 3:30 AM and I gotta go to school tomorrow, and I gotta go to sleep! Quick responses:  
  
Thank you all for your approval of Cedric! I know that everyone has to have a bad side, and since Cedric is always pictured as good, why not make him a total bitch? Oh, and to clear a few things up, Harry sells the drugs for his summer money. He didn't have enough time to exchange his money this summer, so Harry sells the drugs, gets money, sells more, etc. In the next few chapters I'm going to have a flash back to Harry's summer time. When he's out selling his drugs, and the when he's doing them. Thanks for the reviews, and until next time!  
  
-Sweet Suzie 


	7. Chapter 6

*~Chapter 6~*  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore had burst through the door and..  
  
"Wait just a second Remus, Sirius. I demand to know what's going on!"  
  
"Healing now, explanations later"  
  
They were trying their best at healing him, but nothing was working. Sirius, freaking out, said   
  
"Albus! Nothings working! What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna..."  
  
"SIRIUS! Calm down! Don't worry. We can take him to Madame Pomfrey and she'll fix him right up."  
  
"Lets go already!"  
  
"Calm down Sirius. Panicking will get us no where."  
  
"Okay..." After a series of deep breaths, he resumed talking. "Now can we go?"  
  
"Yes, we can go. Let me go and get Harry's things, and you two and get your coats."  
  
"Okay" Walking up the stairs, Dumbledore entered Harry's room. He, obviously like everyone else, was extremely surprise. He got over it quickly, and got Harry's trunk, Headwigs cage, and he went to the loose floor board and pulled everything out from under there. Harry in the past, had said something about a loose floor board for homework, so Dumbledore assumed he still had things down there. To make sure he didn't forget anything, he did a quick `Accio Harry's things' and four letters flew into his hands. The first one was addressed to Sirius and Remus, the second was to him, the third to Ron and Hermione, and the fourth to everyone else. Putting the strange thought out of his head, he walked down stairs to meet with Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Do you have everything Albus?"  
  
"Yes, I do Remus. I also found these letter Harry wrote."  
  
"I KNEW HARRY WROTE LETTERS! DIDN'T I TELL YOU REMUS?!"  
  
"Yes you did Sirius!"  
  
"Okay, we'll open them once we get to the Hospital wing."  
  
*~*~*~*~Harry's POV~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay..." Deep breath, "We can't see you anymore Harry"  
  
The world stopped moving for Harry. Having his parents tell him that they can't see him anymore...it really did hurt. `They probably don't wanna see me anymore! Yeah, that's it...THEY don't wanna see ME anymore!' thought Harry in all his rage. Standing up, throwing his chair halfway across the room, Harry went up to the table, put both hands on it, and put his face down to face his parents.  
  
"What do you mean you can't see me anymore?"  
  
"Harry dear we only want what's best..." Harry didn't let his mom finish.  
  
"You only want what's best?! For who? You?! Well incase you haven't noticed, your DEAD so it would really matter what's best for you!"  
  
"Harold James Potter! You WILL have respect for you parents DEAD OR ALIVE!"  
  
"What parents? Huh? You tell me. Parents are the people who raise the child not who have him! You might as well call the Dursleys my parents cause they were there for me more then you or anyone else have been! Even though they see me as a piece of scum, they raised me. Sure, I'd do anything to change my childhood, but I can't and all I remember in my childhood is the Dursleys. I hate them, but they have been with me since I was 1. You? You've been with me for 1 year, and now a few days. How can you expect me to call you mom and dad if I don't even know you?"   
  
Harry's anger died down with his last words. He was surprised just how much he had just said to his parents. `It's the truth...that really is the truth' he thought as he just stood there looking at his parents.  
  
"Harry dear, your right, you don't know us but we love you"  
  
"How can you if you don't know me? You don't know who I am and what I've become."  
  
"Harry, we'll love you unconditionally forever."  
  
"But if you love me as much as you claim, why don't you want to see me anymore?"  
  
"Its not that we don't want to see you, but, death doesn't want you around here. She says that your behavior yesterday was atrocious and that she doesn't need `bad influences' around."  
  
"And your gonna let that stop you?!"  
  
"What do you mean son?" James wanted to take hold of the conversation that was heading in a good direction, but now is heading down, so that Lily doesn't say something that'll provoke Harry.  
  
"Your going to let death stop you from seeing your son?"  
  
"Well, yes. You see Harry, when you die..."  
  
"NO! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! I can't believe you people! How can you sit back when someone tells you you can't see your son anymore? If I was in your place I'd be fighting to come see you. I'd find a way in. You know what? I've had enough bull for one night. I want to go back to my own crappy world, back to my own shitty life and I want you to leave me the hell alone." Harry started to walk away.  
  
"Harry! We only want what's best for you! Can't you see that?" Lily stood up and walked closer to Harry.  
  
"No I can't and I'm leaving. DEATH! DEATH!" Harry needed to get back to the world of the living and since the world of the dead is a place you can `t leave, he needed death to send him back.  
  
"What is it ungrateful boy?"  
  
"I want to leave, NOW"  
  
"Sure, I don't need bad children here"  
  
Turning to his parents, Harry says, "You'll regret this"  
  
AN:  
  
I'M SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE UPDATED SOONER I KNOW! *holds up hands as defense* Don't hurt me! 


	8. Chapter 7

~*Chapter 7*~  
  
Everyone was assembled outside in the Hogwarts courtyard. Somehow, word of Harry Potters attempted suicide spread and all of Harrys well wishers came and gave him gifts letters candy and many other things. Today, an important meeting was called outside the doors of Hogwarts. The meeting was for everyone to attend because Dumbledore and Fudge were going to release important information. Fudge started the meeting, which turned out to be like a press conference.   
  
"Attention! Harry Potter before his attempted suicide wrote 4 letters to 4 different people. To Mr. Remus Lupin, To Mr. Albus Dumbledore, To Mr. Ron Weasley and Ms. Hermione Granger. Would those 4 people come up and if possible, read the letters out loud?"  
  
As the 4 walked up to the platform, a woman screamed, which diverted the attention from the current "task at hand." Sirius Black, who had been posing as Remus' lovable grim like dog, ran over and practically ate the rat. With a pop, instead of the dog, there in the middle of the crowd, with a rat in his mouth, was mass murderer Sirius Black. Chaos followed that. The people were all yelling things like,   
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!"  
  
"HE'S TRYING TO KILL US FOR YOU-KNOW-WHO!"  
  
"PROTECT THE CHILDREN"   
  
Meanwhile, Sirius picked up his wand and made Peter Pettigrew turn into his natural form. More chaos followed this new bit of information, the crowd was now yelling things like   
  
"PETER PETTIGREW!"  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK IS A GOD!"   
  
"HE'S USING YOU-KNOW-WHO'S POWERS TO DO THIS!"  
  
Sirius walked up to the platform, but didn't get close to Fudge. "FUDGE! THIS IS WHAT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU SINCE BEFORE YOU SENT ME TO AZKABAN! I DID NOT KILL THAT SON-OF-A-BITCH PETTIGREW! HERE HE IS NOW!" And with that the whole crowd gasped. There was Peter Pettigrew, alive and talking.  
  
"Minister Fudge! Don't believe him! He's lying! He's trying to fool you into believing him! He's..."  
  
"Shut it Wormtail!" And with that Sirius punched Peter in the stomach, causing Peter to double over clutching his stomach, shutting him up for the moment. Little did they know that this was Peters plan, and it was going according to plan.  
  
*~*~*~*~Peter's POV earlier that day~*~*~*~*  
  
"Master, you called me?" Peter Pettigrew was currently at Voldemorts secret headquarters, and the fact of the matter was the Peter HATED Volde... you-know-who. He was just to cowardly to even THINK about betraying him. Peter so far, had life made in the shade and was able to drink lemonade, so to speak. Living with Voldemort had its ups and downs. One of the biggest downs was that Peter was Voldemort personal house elf. I mean, its not like Voldemort can't afford a house elf, I mean, they're free! But, he's just, you know, a little touched in the head. Anyway, Living with Voldemort had its ups and downs. All the death eaters, in one way or another had a certain respect for Peter, but they also hated him enough to want him dead. Peter was always treated worst than the death eaters, but he was Voldemorts right hand man basically. Who wouldn't live through pain and torture for that?   
  
"Wormtail, did you know that there was going to be a press conference for Harry Potter today?"  
  
"I read about it in the Daily Prophet. Its been mentioned in there for days."  
  
"Well, I have a little task for you then." Voldemort then touched the dark mark on Peters left shoulder, calling all Death Eaters to come to headquarters.   
  
"My Death Eaters! I have a task for all of you! Wormtail will head this one, so listen carefully, because if all goes well (AN: insert Voldemorts piercing glare here...giving me shivers just thinking about it) we WILL have Harry Potter by the end of the day. I will only explain this once..." And so a plan was formed.  
  
*~*~*~*~Open P.O.V. right now~*~*~*~*  
  
No one knew that the everything was going according to plan. It was Wormtails duty to get captured on the day of Harry Potters press conference. Why? Because, if everyone is here, then who is guarding Harry?  
  
*~*~*~*~Harry's POV~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry woke to an empty hospital wing. No one was there. No one. The fact that he was still angry from his encounter with his parents, and now finding out that no one cared enough to at least leave a note or someone behind to tell him that they were gone?! This really pushed his buttons. He sat up in bed too quickly, and felt really dizzy. He pushed that aside, and stood up. Immediately he could feel his body ache from standing. 'I need to get high. As long as no ones around....' thought Harry as he looked on and in the cabinet thing next to his bed. He found both his glasses and his wand. 'Too easy' Harry now was walking out the door of the Hospital wing, and towards Gryffindor tower. He reached the fat lady and finally figured out that he didn't know the password. 'Shit' thought Harry as he tried to think of an excuse to get in the tower.   
  
"Password please."  
  
"I don't know it yet."  
  
"No entry without a password."  
  
"Since the term hasn't technically started, can I give you the end of last years password?"  
  
"Well...it is technically the password. Yes, I will accept that password for entry into the tower."  
  
"3rd task." This is one of the passwords that Harry will never be able to forget. Just saying 3rd task brought a rush of memories to Harrys mind, the freshest the encounter with Cedric. More anger rose in Harry as he walked through the open portrait hole and into the common room. He walked up the boys stairs, and found the room that said 5th years. He opened the door and found his trunk placed in front of the bed nearest the window. 'This could be useful' thought Harry as he opened his trunk and went to open the secret compartment. He opened it up and looked upon drug heaven. "Now which to do? I think I'll take my Cigarettes. I need to calm my nerves. I remember when I got high while I was hella pissed"  
  
*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Harry was up in his room, rolling and smoking a blunt when Uncle Vernon called.   
  
"COMING!" And with that Harry continued rolling and smoking his blunt. 10 minutes and 2 rolled blunts later,  
  
"BOY I SAID NOW!"  
  
"AND I SAID COMING!" With that Harry decided to get this talk with uncle over with so he could roll his blunts in peace. Harry walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. "What do you want?"   
  
"Boy you will have more respect to me when you talk to me!"  
  
"Whatever, hurry up and say what you have to say. I'm busy."  
  
Obviously angered, Uncle Vernon said "You will not be returning to that freak school! Never again!"  
  
"Yippy-skippy for me. You done?"  
  
"You don't care?!"  
  
"Nope, just means I can hang around you year round. Why would I mind?"  
  
"Just like your damn parents boy! Too much pride!"  
  
"Should I take that as an insult or a compliment? Hmm"  
  
"Its an insult boy! Your slut faced mother didn't know when to ask for help! Probably embarrassed to be seen with her unemployed pathetic husband and really ugly baby..." This snide comment pushed Harrys anger over its limits. Harry now has a short temper, in case you haven't noticed. Wind started picking up in the living room even though the windows weren't open.   
  
"What did you say?" Said Harry in a dangerously low voice. Everything made of glass shattered at this point and proceeded to join the whirlwind in the middle of the room.   
  
"Boy what are you doing?!" Uncle Vernon was completely terrified at this point.  
  
"Never talk shit about my parents in my presence" Harry said with that dangerously low voice.  
  
"..."  
  
"DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Harry's anger had gone over its limits and it had never been this bad before. Suddenly everything stopped, and Harry retreated back to his room as if nothing happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~End FLASHBACK and return to Harry's POV ~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry grabbed his cigarettes, and decided to stop for a sec. 'Since the terms starting soon and everyone just goes through everyones trunk...' Harry pulled out his wand and made the secret compartment ask for a password in parsel tongue. The password was pain in parsel tongue. Since he was the only one other than voldemort able to speak it, it was a good way to keep himself safe. He walked out of the dormitory and out the portrait hole. Harry walked out the doors and started walking towards the quidditch pitch.   
  
"Accio firebolt"   
  
His broom came flying towards him and he hopped on. He flew a few laps in the pitch before going to one of the goal posts. He lowered himself from his broom onto a platform he had just summoned there. Sitting there, he pulled out his lighter, and lit his cigarette. Taking a deep breath, he just sat there looking over a Hogwarts. What he saw next was unbelievable.  
  
AN:   
  
I know my chapters are really short, but there are going to be a lot, so it'll make up in the end. I just don't have enough time to sit and write long chapters. Hopefully you guys like and understand this chapter, and I'll get a new one up by the end of the week. Thanks for the wonderful reviews!  
  
SweetSuzie 


	9. Chapter 8

*~Chapter 8~*  
  
"Shut it Wormtail!" And with that Sirius punched Peter in the stomach, causing Peter to double over clutching his stomach, shutting him up for the moment. With that one movement, Sirius found himself surrounded by Aurors pointing wands at him.  
  
"Sirius Black! Don't move or we'll hex you so bad you won't remember your own first name!"  
  
"I'll let you arrest me if and only if you take him," points to Peter, "with me."  
  
"Why should we give into your demands? Why not just take you and leave him free?"  
  
"He's the key to my freedom, so I need him. He's also the one who killed the muggles that day!"  
  
"Black, shut up, and don't make us take you by force!"  
  
"NO! YOU'VE GOTTA TAKE HIM TOO!!!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" And as Dumbledore spoke, the whole crowd went silent, feeling the old mans power.   
  
"Dumbledore, you stay out of this!" Fudge was up on his feet quicker than you can say quidditch. "All you do is cause problems! You even said You-Know-Who was back, when we all know that hes dead!" Chaos broke out once more, but this time with the intent of defending their beloved Headmaster.  
  
"Fudge, you don't know! You didn't even bother to speak to Harry! Did it ever occur to you that you could use a pensive to see if Harry was lying?!" Nevilles Grandmother was up in a flash, defending the man that she trusted most.  
  
"Seriously Fudge, I thought you were better than that!" Sirius was protesting in defense of his godson.  
  
"Now, now, lets not go making assumptions!"  
  
"No! We want proof!" The crowd was going crazy!   
  
"Let Harry Potter speak!"  
  
"Free Sirius Black!"  
  
While the crowd was yelling and screaming, no one heard a `pop' next to Peter, and a man appear.  
  
"Lets go Pettigrew!" Lucius Malfoy threw the dark mark into the air just as he was leaving. He also sent one over to Hogwarts. "We've got the boy."  
  
*~*~*~*~Harry's POV~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitting there, he pulled out his lighter, and lit his cigarette. Taking a deep breath, he just sat there looking over a Hogwarts. What he saw next was unbelievable. Death Eaters were apperating on Hogwarts ground. `Wait a sec... doesn't Hogwarts have anti-apperation wards? Apparently Hermione was wrong, wouldn't be the first time. I'm not complaining either. This is just what I was waiting for anyway.' Harry thought as he stood up on his platform, took another puff of his cigarette, not yet giving away his location.  
  
"Now all of you listen carefully!" Lucius Malfoys voice carried in the air. "The objective is to get the Potter boy and get out as quick as possible. Who ever is caught, or stays too long will be left behind. You shouldn't get caught though, since no one is here to catch you. Our dear Wormtail is keeping them busy. You all have your portkeys, they will activate once someone has got hold of the Potter boy. If you are captured, the portkey will not work. Are there any questions?" Harry was surprised how organized they were. `They sound sorta like the Army on T.V.' Harry continued to listen to Lucius.  
  
"Are there any questions?" No one asked anything. Harry in the mean time was getting on his Firebolt, cigarette in hand, and flying in their direction. "Hey, isn't that Potter?!" Parkinson yelled this out, and in about 2 seconds, Harry had curses being thrown at him. He put up an invisible shield and started walking towards Lucius.   
  
"So, you all came to get me then, huh?" And he took another puff of his cigarette. Harry thought this all quite funny actually. Voldemort had sent about 50 death eaters to get him. Did he not think that 20 were capable to get him? Apparently not.   
  
"Potter, your coming with us!" And with that, the newest recruit, Jameson, threw himself at Harry, but he suddenly stopped just as he was going to punch Harry upside the head. "AHHH! My hand! It burns!" All of the death eaters turned and looked at Harry, just as he was lighting up another cigarette.   
  
"What?" Lighting his cigarette, "You didn't expect me to be that stupid now did you?" He took a puff and watched their reactions. They obviously were told not to harm Harry in any way, curse wise, so they couldn't lower his shield with magic.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing?" Another new recruit, Picleo (Pick-Lee-Oh) asked Harry, pointing to his cigarette.  
  
"Oh this?" Harry held it up. "This is called a cigarette. And this," Harry takes a puff, "is called smoking."  
  
"I know that, but why are YOU the Boy-Who-Lived doing it?"  
  
"Maybe cause I'm sick of my life, and it makes me feel good."  
  
"Why are you sick of you life?"  
  
"Why don't you take a guess?" And with that, Harry summoned a cushiony chair and sat down.  
  
`This may be easier than we thought' Lucius realized that getting Harry to Voldemort may be easy because Harry didn't care about life anymore. "Potter, you know, we are on a tight schedule, so I'll get straight to the point. Come with us to meet the Dark Lord."  
  
"I was just about to ask you to take me to him, but you took the words out of my mouth Lucius! Lets get going then shall we?"  
  
"Grab onto this portkey, and we'll go."  
  
"Lets go."  
  
AN: Sorry that I took too long for this chapter. I'll try updating more, but i can't promise anything! 


	10. Chapter 9

*~Chapter 9~*  
  
While the crowd was yelling and screaming, no one heard a `pop' next to Peter, and a man appear.  
  
"Lets go Pettigrew!" Lucius Malfoy threw the dark mark into the air just as he was leaving. He also sent one over to Hogwarts. "We've got the boy."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Aurors came up to Sirius, grabbed him by the arms, and pointed their wands at his chest. "Black, your coming with us now!"  
  
"No! Without Peter..." Sirius finally looked around and Peter, obviously, wasn't anywhere in sight. "Dammit, Peter! You can't take me!! As you can see, Peters alive, so technically I didn't do anything wrong!!!"  
  
"No, Mr. Black. According to this warrant," Auror Genaro (An: Hen-Are-Oh) pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket, "we have all rights to arrest you."  
  
"On what charges?!" Sirius was starting to struggle against the Auror holding him.  
  
"For the deaths of 13 innocent muggles..." Genaro turns and is met by a fist. He flies about 5 feet and falls to the ground, blinking in surprise and holding his jaw.  
  
"HE DID NOT KILL THOSE MUGGLES!" Remus Lupin, the usually calm and quiet one, had lost his temper. There were only a few people who could say that had witnessed it before, since it was so rare to see Remus angry, Sirius being one of them. `I hope this doesn't turn out to be like that time that James got Remus into a months worth of detentions and made him loose 200 points for Gryffindor...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius and James were currently in the Slytherin 4th year dorms, making everything red and gold contrary to its black, green, and silver state. They had plenty of time, since it was currently dinner time in the Great Hall, and hardely anyone ever skips it. They there found a journal, with S.Snape on the cover.  
  
"Hey, Jamie!"  
  
"Yeah Siri?"  
  
"Check this out!" James came running over, Snapes silk pillow case in his hands.   
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I have no idea, but it looks like it belongs to Snivellius!"  
  
"S.Snape...Nice title"   
  
"Lets look inside!" Sirius opened the book to the last recent entry. "Jamie! The last entry was today!" James took it from him and read allowed:  
  
"March 22 -  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today Lily Evans looked at me!!! And she even SMILED!!! IN PUBLIC!!! Everyone except for big-headed Potter and his prat club know that me and Lily have been seeing each other for a while, I mean, come on! Who wouldn't want to talk to me? Sorry this is so short, but I have to go fix up my new room for me and Lily during dinner!!  
  
Wish me Luck!!!  
  
-S.S.  
  
To say that James was seething was small compared to how he was really feeling.   
  
"Jamie...Jamie..."Sirius was trying to get James' attension before he went and did something stupid.  
  
"Move!" James pushed by Sirius and ran out of the dorms, and out of the Slytherin common room.   
  
"Aww man! Why me!?" Sirius chased after his friend, who apparently was running towards Gryffindor common room.   
  
Once there, James ran up to Remus' room, the prefect room, to get the Mauradors map.   
  
"I'm going to kill Snape if he even TOUCHES my Lily-flower!! Werewolf Fun!"   
  
Remus was lying on his bed, read a novel by a wizard named Penelope Moonstone, a famous writer in the Wizarding world. James couldn't believe his eyes! Lying next to Remus was Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams. Lily's head was on Remus' shoulder, and they were both reading the book together. James just turned redder by the minute.  
  
"James...Whats wrong? What are you doing here by the way?" James couldn't believe Remus. The werewolf bastard!! He decided to speak.  
  
"Remus, what ARE YOU DOING!!!" James was feeling hatred and jealousy, and it reflected in his eyes. Remus caught on.  
  
"James, its not what you thin..." Sirius and Peter came running into the room, and stood in the back.  
  
"OF COURSE IT IS!! I TRUSTED YOU, AND LOOK AT HOW YOU BETRAY ME!! YOU KNEW THAT LILY WAS MY GIRL, YET YOU PROCEED TO GET WITH HER! TELL ME REMUS, IS SHE GOOD IN BED!! OF COURSE YOU'D KNOW YOU HORNY ASS WEREWOLF!!" Sirius and Peter held their breaths. Remus had no emotion in his face when he got up and walked towards heavily breathing James. In a flash, Remus pulled his arm back and hit James upside the head. James stumbled and grabbed the wall for balance. Lily was grabbing Remus' arm, and asking him `What's going on Remus?' James took the oppertunity, since Remus had his back to him, to hit him in the back of the head. Remus landed in Lilys arms, where he got back up, and punched James in the stomach. It turned into a heavy fight, you could see blood on Remus' white carpet.  
  
"Peter, go get Mcgonagall" Sirius sent Peter off, to stay and watch his friends. He wanted to pull themoff each other, but in all truths, he was scared. He had never seen James or Remus act this way. `What has happen to us all?' Thought Sirius as the door burst open and Mcgonagall walked in.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Mr. Lupin Stop this instant!!" Shrieked McGonagall when she saw them. Remus threw James into his dresser, and for about a second, everything was still. James sprang back up and threw remus into his bed post, where they proceeded to fight. "Petrificus Totalus!!!" Professor McGonagall had never seen such behavior from Gryffindors. "Potter! Lupin! Explain yourselves!!!"  
  
Lily stepped forward, "Remus and I were in here reading a novel together when James rushed in and freaked out. He started yelling and call Remus a werewolf. Remus punched James, and they started to fight then."  
  
"Black, is this true?"  
  
"Yeah" Sirius felt terrible to be selling his friends out like this, but it had to be done.  
  
"Potter! 3 weeks of detension with Filch! Lupin! 1 month of detension with Snape, Filch, Madame Pomfrey, and I! 200 points from Gryffindor! Never have I seen such behavior from Gryffindors! You should be ashamed. Finite incantium. Now go to the hospital wing. Black, escort Potter. Evans, escort Lupin by a different route." And with that she left Remus' bedroom, leaving James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Peter staring in shock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"YES HE DID!! HE'S A BLOODY MURDERER AND YOU KNOW IT!!" Genaro, obviously, wasn't going to give Sirius up without a fight.  
  
"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Remus had walked up to the Auror, and was yelling in his face.  
  
"MY NIECE WAS ONE OF THE MUGGLES KILLED!! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I SEE THAT PIECE OF FILTH THROWN INTO AZKABAN!!  
  
"He didn't even have a trial, can't you at least let him have one this time?" Auror Plaitanjos (AN: Play-Tan-Joes) walked to wear Genaro, Sirius and Remus were standing. Genaro had a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"I guess he at least deserves a trial, everyone does..." Plaitanjos stepped up,  
  
"SIR! Don't believe him!! Hes lying!"  
  
"Do you have proof Plaitanjos?"  
  
"Hes a fucking werewolf for crying out loud! What proof do we need?!" Remus couldn't take this, he had the chance of a trial taken away from him. Without thinking. Remus turned to Plaitanjos.   
  
"You Bastard!!" Remus pulled his arm back, and punched Plaitanjos square in the nose. Plaitanjos was surprisingly still standing.  
  
"Remus!" Dumbledore had been standing in the crowd, but when he saw Remus hit that Auror, and then pull his arm back to hit him again, he had to act.  
  
*~*~*~*~Harry's POV~*~*~*~*  
  
"Grab onto this portkey, and we'll go."  
  
"Lets go." They landed in a cold, dark dungeon. The room was filled with antiques that were silver or black, and there was a fireplace in the corner of the room, with a little flame sticking out. About it, he could see the words `All Who Enter Shall Die' "Nice place Tommy's got. I would've thought that being the dark lord, he could afford better housing...guess not."  
  
"This way Potter" Lucius then proceeded to grab Harry by the arm, as if he was still a child.  
  
"I'm not little boy Lucius," And with that he shrugged the arm off. "I can walk by myself." They drew closer to the fireplace, and just as they walked in front of it, Harry pulled out a cigarette, and lit it in the little flame.  
  
"You really like those, don't you Potter?" Lucius was curious why someone would like those little tube looking things that you light.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Helps me relax and stay focased. You want to try?" With that Harry held his box of Camel Reds to Lucius offering him one. `Watch him be too good for cigarettes' thought Harry as he held the box out.   
  
"Not now Potter." Lucius sounded annoyed. "Maybe after the meeting." Now that surprised Harry. Lucius Malfoy? A smoker? `I bet he'll buy from me, because he's too `good' to go into the muggle world.' Thought Harry as Lucius motioned for him to follow. They went down 2 identical looking hallways, up 3 sets of stairs, down 4, and through a round corridor. By the round corridor, Harry was feeling a little winded. `Damn them for taking the long way.' Thought Harry as they approached a set of Mahogany wooden doors. Harry again lit a cigarette.  
  
"Where'd all the black and silver go?" Harry thought this door looked out of place, because everything was black or silver, except this door.   
  
"Potter, The dark lord is waiting, lets go." Lucius gave Harry a nudge towards the door. Harry took a puff of his cigarette, and pushed the doors open. There was the dark lord in all his magnificent glory. 


	11. Chapter 10

*~Chapter 10~*  
  
"Potter, The dark lord is waiting, lets go." Lucius gave Harry a nudge towards the door. Harry took a puff of his cigarette, and pushed the doors open. There was the dark lord in all his magnificent glory.   
  
  
  
*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~Harry's POV~*~*~*~*  
  
The dark lord was something so terrible, that in his own way, he was magnificent. With black floor-length robes that look to be made out of a smooth material `maybe silk or satin?' he was sitting on a throne. Not a chair, a throne. `Gee, this guy must think highly of himself' I thought as I approached him.  
  
"Hey Tommy! Long time no see!" I said after a long drag from my cigarette.  
  
"Harry Potter, what an unexpected yet pleasant surprise! I would have expected you to come unconscious but I see I was mistaken!" Voldemort's a dumb ass, don't even get me started on him. The door opened and a death eater in full uniform walked in.  
  
"What!" The Dark Lord said as he glared a piercing red glare at the death eater.  
  
"The muggle..." A man, by the looks of him, 36 years old had his wrists tied behind his back. He was gagged too.   
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at the muggle and yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The man fell forward. "Was that so hard?!" He glared once more at the death eater. "Crucio" The death eater fell to his knees in pain but Voldemort took the curse off quicker than usual. "Now leave and don't enter until I call you." The death eater nodded and practically ran out of the room, dragging the dead muggle with him.  
  
"Tommy, you've lost your touch! The killing curse on everyone? On Cedric, my parents, and countless others? Even I can think of more creative ways to kill them. For example, my dad could have had the Impervius curse put on him and been ordered to kill my mom, and then himself. They seem happier dead anyway. Cedric could have at least been tortured a little first or maybe been given to Nangini as a late night snack."  
  
"Potter, you dare criticize me?" And he laughs! The stupid ass laughs! "Oh Potter! Baby Potter, you have a lot to learn, and you've come to the right place to learn." I heard the under lying offer.  
  
Taking a drag, "What makes you think I'll accept your offer?"  
  
"Power Potter, power."  
  
Summoning a chair, "Hmmm, I guess I'll sit and think a while about it. What exactly are you offering me?"  
  
"A place in my inner circle and the chance to be my right hand man!"  
  
"Wait a sec, what make you think I'll accept a position below you? Why not...beside you?"  
  
"Very well. Joint power and a place at my side. A co-commander you could say."  
  
"Let me give it some thought and I'll get back to you on it." Damn I thought as I threw my cigarette butt to the ground. Fucking bastard makes me sound like a child! What would Niles say if he saw this?  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Harry!" Niles, a 6'5, 17 year old, black hair, blue eyed Puerto Rican guy yelled out when he saw Harry enter the park.  
  
"Niles! Your out early...meeting someone no doubt?" Niles was a drug dealer, like all of Harry's new crowd.  
  
"You know it! Its all in a days work."  
  
"How much you making now a days anyway?"  
  
"Depends on who I meet up with. There's this kid blonde hair, grey eyes, what's his name? Dra-something. Drance...Drain...Dragon..."   
  
`Oh shit, don't tell me...' "His name wouldn't be Draco, by any chance, would it?"  
  
"That's it! Draco! How'd ya know Harry?"  
  
"He goes to school with me, that's how."  
  
"Oh...Anyway, as I said before, how much I make depends on who I meet up with during the day. Now, if I meet up with someone like Draco, that's a good day! I charge him $100 for a goody bag."  
  
"This has what in it exactly?"  
  
"It's a customized bag. Has a little weed, some meth, you know, the works. The kid buys 5 bags off me, so that's $500 right there."  
  
"$500 straight up? He's fucking rich any way, should've figured." A guy who looked to be about 19 walked into the park, and since it was 6AM, it could only mean one thing...  
  
"Business time Harry" Niles said as he pulled out a paper bag and sat down on a bench, Harry right next to him. The guy approached.  
  
"You got it?"  
  
"Right here," shows the bag. "Give me the money, and I'll give you the goods." The guy, for the first time, glanced at Harry.  
  
"Baby-sitting?" said the guy as pulled out his money, chuckling.  
  
"Bitch, do I fucking look like I need a damn baby-sitter?!" Harry said, standing up and scowling.  
  
"Looks like baby needs a nap!" The guy said to Niles. Before Harry could do anything, Niles stood up.  
  
"Man, leave him alone...You know what? Just cause you made me mad, you can pay double."  
  
"Stupid kid" was heard as the guy pulled out double the bills he had last time. The guy handed Niles the money, Niles counted it, and gave him the bag. The guy took one last glance at the 2 of them before he walked away.  
  
"Fucking bastard..." muttered Harry as he turned to look at Niles.  
  
"Hey Harry, I've been meanin' to ask ya..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I chuckled, remembering that little incident. It wasn't the fist time that it happened either. There were other times where it got pretty gruesome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You got the shit for me?" Five guys approached. All looked to be about 16.  
  
"Depends if you got my money" looking up, the surprise was obvious on their faces.  
  
"Oh hell no! I'm not gettin' my shit from a kid!"  
  
"Lets see you get your shit from someone else today. So if you don't got a better idea, I suggest shuttin that mouth of yours and just handin me the money."  
  
"Well, since there are five of us, and only one little you, I don't think we'll be payin you kid." And with that, two of the five proceeded to grab a struggling Harry and pin him to the ground. What all of them, Harry included, didn't know was that they were being watched by about 20 people, ages ranging from 13 to 21. They were the new friends of Harry.  
  
"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Harry was kicking and bucking, trying to get out of their grips.  
  
"We'll take that." One guy grabbed Harrys bag. "And we have a gift for you too! Not to leave you empty handed...if you can even feel your hands after this!" All five laughed. The two holding Harry down turned him onto his back, so he was facing them. All the while, the 20 of Harrys friends moved forward, through trees, bushes, playgrounds, all depending on where they were, towards Harry. The two who were just standing walked up to Harry and started to beat the living shit out of him. The 20 made their presence know.  
  
"Hey!" One of Harrys closest friends, Terrence, stepped forward, his girlfriend Chelsea, another close friend of Harrys, at his side.  
  
"Let him go bitch!" Chelsea motioned to the five guys and Harry.  
  
"Or you'll what?" The only one out of the five guys who wasn't doing anything, stepped forward.  
  
"This bitch!" Eric, Terrences best friend, stepped forward, a gun in his hand. The four of the five guys with Harry, let him go and stepped away. Harry was in bad shape, his right eye swollen shut, his nose bloody, his mouth had blood leaking through the closed lips, and there were bruises forming on Harrys cheeks. His body wasn't in any better shape, yet the extent of his injuries were unknown, because his clothes were covering his body. All in all, Harry looked terrible, yet he managed to stand and stagger over to where Chelsea and Terrence were. He stopped in front of Chelsea, looked up at her, smiled, and then fell forward, blacking out. Before he fell unconcious, Harry heard Eric yell, "You'll pay for that shit!" and heard gunshots.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I remember waking up at Chelseas place, wondering what I was doing there and why I was so sore. I took the time to look around the room I was sitting in, apparently Voldemorts meeting room. The Dark Lord was sitting in a circular room, a chandelier hanging over the circular table he was at. The curtains were black, creating the darkness in the room. The table itself was silver with black marble trim. There were comfy looking black chairs all around, and each chair had a pillow. The room itself had a dark aurora, which pleased me greatly. There was silver everywhere.  
  
"Ever consider locking a werewolf in here?" The dark lord laughed a laugh which in itself wasn't terrifying like everyone says.  
  
"Mr. Potter, your decision, if you please." No going back, who would want to? No hesitation either...  
  
"I accept."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~Sirius's POV~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Remus!" Dumbledore had been standing in the crowd, but when he saw Remus hit that Auror, and then pull his arm back to hit him again, he had to act.  
  
*~*  
  
I watched Dumbledore walk over to Remus and grab his balled up fist. I wonder what made Remus snap anyway."Remus, you know that violence doesn't solve anything."  
  
"I know, but all these lies..."  
  
"In time, Remus, in time." Dumbledore walks away leaving Remus with a pensive look on his face. In time? In time? What does that mean!  
  
"Get up Black!" Stupid Auror. Too bad Remus didn't finish him off. "Get up!"  
  
"I'm standing! I'm standing!"  
  
"Now, as I was saying before this...this...this mongrel atteacked me, you have been arrested for the deaths of 13 innocent muggles, the murder of James and Lily Potter, and for being a Death Eater and I have a warrent for your arrest." He pulls out a piece of paper and waves in front of all of us. In big bold letters is says:  
  
WARRENT FOR ARREST  
  
Damn it! I though he was just bluffing when he said that. I have an idea... "Minister, isn't this press conference suppose to be about Harry? This can obviously wait till later."   
  
"I guess for once your right Black. Aurors, stand guard next to Black. I don't trust him to be watched by just one this time. Genaro, Plaitanjos, Geminia, Tonks, and Shaklebot watch black. Make sure that he doesn't escape!"  
  
"Don't worry Minister, Black won't escape." Kingsley Shacklebot said in his deep voice.  
  
"Yeah Minister!" Changing her hair from a Deep violet to a bubble gum pink, "Black won't escape!" The Minister looked at her, his look full of uncertainty and disgust. My cousin is wearing a stylish outfit I would have chosen out my self, a pair of baggy black pants with a silver dragon on the right leg, a tanktop with a silver dragon on the front, long dangly earrings with a dragon fang hanging from each, and black sunglasses.   
  
"Do watch him closely Tonks, and stop that!!!" My cousin had just changed her hair and eyes to an onyx black color. Apparently it makes Fudge mad, maybe I should try that! "As I said before, Harry Potter left four letters. Will the receptions whose names I will call again please come forward. Remus Lupin" There was a glow on the letter Fudge was currently holding, "and apparently Sirius Black. Tonks, Shacklebot, bring him up. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore."   
  
I felt Kingsley lightly tug on the magical handcuffs, signaling that it was time to stand. I stood and walked towards the platform. As I climbed the stairs, I looked in the direction of Hogwarts. Odd, there are never clouds that dark near Hogwarts...must be the weather I guess. Anyway, I walked onto the platform and Fudge handed Albus a letter. He then handed Ron and Hermione a letter, and finally walked over to us, and handed Remus and I a letter. I wonder why hes holding onto one...  
  
"Harry also wrote a letter addressed to everyone. I will ask that you read your letters aloud, if you want. If you prefer to read them silently, then do so." I looked at Remus, and he looked back at me. `Should we read out letter out loud' we both asked each other. It seems that Ron and Hermione are faced with the same issue. Albus walked towards the mic, placed on the middle of the platform.  
  
"I shall read my letter aloud.   
  
`Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Its all my fault. Everything is. You know it is. I know it is. Lets stop denying all of it for a second. Cedrics death is MY fault." Mrs. Diggory started to cry, Mr. Diggory holding her close. "Not Voldemort's fault, but mine! If it weren't for me insisting that he take the cup with me, he would still be alive. Everything has been my fault. Always. So much death in the world, done by Voldemort and the Death Eaters, that sometimes people forget. Harry Potter. If he had died, there would be less death. Voldemort kills now, because of his anger towards Harry. If Harry would die, Voldemort would have less anger and kill less. I know its true Professor. Everyone does. And, I will ask for you to please, when planing my funeral, make it a small funeral, not too many people. Just close friends. Thank you for everything Professor, I will never forget you, and I will watch over you.  
  
Harry Potter'"   
  
Dumbledore had tears falling down his cheeks. `How can a child think all the evil in the world is his fault' he thought. By the end of the letter, everyone was in tears. Even Fudge had his polka-dotted handkerchief out. Ron, whose arm was around Hermiones waist, moved towards the mic, with verytearful Hermione. "We - Hermione and I - have decided to also read our letter aloud." Hermione opened the letter and read,  
  
"Ron and Hermione -   
  
Please don't cry when you hear what happened to me, what I did." Hermiones tears fell faster. "I wouldn't want to cause my friends more pain then they deserve. We've been through so much, and I don't know where I would be if I hadn't met you two. Hermione, back in first year, I hope you forgive me for ever making fun of you, and ignoring you." Hermione hugged ron and sobbed into his shoulder. Ron took the letter from her hand, and continued reading.   
  
"Ron, in the beginning of the year, I hope you forgive me for making you mad and sad. I wish I could take back what I said, but I can't cause that's how life works. I will always watch over you two, and remember to take care of each other. And don't try to come after me, till its your time, okay? I wouldn't want to cause the death of someone close to me. I'll be with you always  
  
Harry Potter"  
  
Ron, sobbing silently, lead Hermione away from the mic, embraced her and friends cried together. Many were crying even harder now. No one seemed to have dry eyes, except for...Lucius Malfoy?! What's he doing here?!   
  
Remus taps my arm, and asks, "Should we, Padfoot?"  
  
"Only if you want, Moony."   
  
"I'm not sure if I want to find out what`s written in this letter, but, ok..." Remus turned and speaks with Kingsley and Tonks. He came back, grabbed my arm lightly, and we headed towards the mic together. Remus speaks,  
  
"We have also decided to read our letter.  
  
`Dear Sirius and Remus,  
  
I know that my decision today will cause the two of you more pain, but it is something I must do. The reasoning behind it is simple. I don't deserve to live. I killed Cedric by telling him to take the cup with me, condemning him to death. And no matter how many times you two tell me its not my fault, the reality is, it is my fault for everything. All the deaths by of Voldemort's wand, all the deaths by the Death Eaters wands. And I've found a way to stop all the deaths! What if the reasoning behind the deaths dies? That's why I'm supposed to be dead. The solution to everyones problems is so simple! Just kill off Harry Potter, and Then we'll all live!." Remus' voice cracked with grief from all the emotion put into this letter. He, feeling he couldn't continue, passed me the letter.   
  
"I'm gonna save everyone time by killing myself. Sirius, please don't cry, I know you wanted a better godson than me. I'm not worth your tears. Thank you for everything. Remus, please take care of Sirius. I know that he'll end up being more of a wreck than you after my death, and I would very much appreciate it. Also, please don't cry. I'm the failure, not you two. Goodbye, and always remember, I will be with you always.  
  
Harry Potter'"  
  
Remus stired me to the side of the stage. Why did this have to happen? Why did Harry do this? WHY?! Everyone was now openly sobbing, not being able to believe that someone so young could write all of these letters. Fudge stepped towards the mic. "Thank you for reading your letters aloud. I know it must have been hard. I myself will read the last one, addressed to the whole Wizarding community." Fudge opened the letter, and "It says, I'm sorry..."  
  
**BOOM**  
  
Everyone turned to the left, the Dark Mark in the Sky, smoke covering the view. When the smoke cleared up, there was Harry, smiling, with his ciggarette in hand, dressed in full length black robes. He was surrounded by Death Eaters, and standing next to him...was Voldemort.  
  
AN:  
  
I typed the chapter sooner than I thought. Hoped you liked, and please review. 


	12. Authors Note

"Mr. Potter, your decision, if you please." No going back, who would want to? No hesitation either... 

"I accept."

I stood there as Voldie smiled. It was kinda disturbing, seeing him standing there, a smile on his face. He turned around, touching his left bicep, "My death eaters!" After about 30 seconds, the first of the death eaters apparate in. It amazes me the quantity of the death eaters there are. By the looks of the current group, about 650 and counting. He must be calling a complete meeting then. I stood there, waiting, killing my cigarette. As the death eaters apparated in, they kept giving me weird looks. I felt like telling them to go fuck them selves, but I decided not to.

"My death eaters!"

"MY LORD!" they all chanted together. Its amazing how much control Voldemort has over these people when I bet they could all take him out with one spell easily.

"We have a new member..." Once Voldie says that, everyone turns and starts staring at me. I walk up to his side, and face the group,

"Yes, yes, the great' Harry Potter has gone bad." A few laugh, then as if a switch turns on, all of them start laughing. It was just too hard not to laugh, so I started laughing too.

"Lucius and Wormtail are currently at Hogsmeade. They have just gone to Hogwarts, where that imbecile Dumbledore left the boy alone. Now, what shall we do?" Voldemort turns to look at me, "Since this is your first time with us, why don't you decide." Well, thats just fine with me.

"Okay, just give me a moment to think, and I'll get back to you." I go and sit in the chair that I was sitting in before, all the death eaters I guess are surprised that I have this much control. Well thats alright... I'll deal with them later. "How about we give everyone at the front of Hogwarts and Hosmeade a treat? It would be...entertaining to see Dumbledores face if he saw me with you all." Laughing, "I think it'll give the old man a heart attack!" I don't know why I found this so amusing, I just kept laughing, and soon everyone was laughing with me.

"Yes, that would be very interesting. Anyone in particular you don't like?" Voldie turns to me, seeing the rage in my eyes.

"Many, many people, mostly those damn people who work with Dumbledore." I look right back into voldemorts eyes, emerald green looking into crimson red.

"Very well. What do you say we apparate in, you throw the mark, and then we go from there?"

"That'll be perfectly fine." Voldie once again looks at the Death Eaters.  
"Captains, step forward." 40 people step forward, including Malfoy (female), Goyle, Crabb, Mcnair, both Lestranges', Parkinson, Zambini, and surprisingly, Wormtail. Its amazing how everyone fits into this room, it looks like a ball room, with me and voldemort on the platform in the middle. "Now, assemble your teams," And once he said that, they all broke up into 40 separate groups. "I want you all to decide who will attack which areas in Hogsmeade. You have 10 minutes." And with that, the 40 captains gathered together, and started discussing the areas of Hogsmeade.

"Narcissa!" Narcissa walks up to the platform, kneels,

"My Lord" Voldemort looks at her, then at me.

"Get him new clothes, we can't have him running around looking like he does." I'm insulted!! Just because I'm dressed in basic black robes, doesn't mean that I can't look intimidating.

"Come along Harry, we'll go to my house to find you some new clothes." Wow. Wow. Narcissa Malfoy is actually nice?

**A.N**

heres a little filler for you guys!! The main chapter is taking me a little longer to write, so I gave u all a small taste of what waits!!!


End file.
